Yamada and Ueda Tales
by WhiteGloves
Summary: /TricK トリック /Naoko hasn't heard from Ueda for a long time, and when she did the next thing she knew he was missing. Does it have anything to do with that letter Satomi Yamada gave them? Or is it something else?  Wishing this could be part
1. Chapter 1

**Yamada and Ueda Tales**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Another tribute to such a wonderful series. _**

**_My whole month was filled with happiness because of the drama+extras+movies+special episodes... Thank you very much, TRICK._**

**_With all love... how I wish there would be more!_**

* * *

><p>The red curtains open revealing a lady performing in the middle of the stage. At that moment she is making a yellow ball float without touching it. She takes pride in doing that…<p>

_My name is Yamada Naoko, a skilled, beautiful magician who learned magic tricks from my late father, Yamada Gouzo. My mother is Yamada Satomi, and she is a famous Calligraphy artist. A lot of people believe that her writings have magical power that can make anything happen. So because of this reputation, my mother is rich… but somehow, her fortune never ever reaches me._

Naoko showed her empty hands to the audience and then closed it. When she opened it again several cards appeared like magic. She happily showed it to the audience—only to find her one and only fan clapping at her.

Failure.

"Yamada!" shouted the manager behind her. Somehow, she could predict what was to happen next.

"I lost another job…" she sighed as she walked along the street, completely and professionally ignoring those people laughing at her as she walked, "And why are these people laughing at me? They don't even show up on my performances… really impossible…"

She reached her apartment door, dialled the combination on and went right inside but not after she looked from right to left. She took her first free steps inside. Seconds later the landlady was behind her.

"YAMADA! Your rent!" she hollered as she opened the door and barged in. Naoko automatically hid behind the table, but apparently her upper body is still clearly seen. Landlady and 'Jammy' as she called her Bangladesh husband, looked at Naoko, "You haven't paid your rent for three months!"

"I swear I will pay soon…" Naoko said with a grin, "After I get…"

Landlady went near her with bulging eyes.

"Three months, Yamada! If you cannot pay me until tomorrow I'm throwing you out!"

"EH?" Naoko's jaw dropped open.

"And your turtle will have to stay!" the landlady shouted and then pushed Jammy out of the room. "Remember! Tomorrow!"

"Wait- Wait!" Naoko crawled in desperation as the door was shut on her face, "Why should my turtle stay?"

Minutes later, she is seen fiddling with her magic cards. Then, losing her patience, she dropped it all on the table.

"Why should my turtle stay?" she asked herself one more time with a very confused expression. She shot the innocent turtle a look and then pressed her lips tightly. "How come? Why would the landlady want to separate us…? You're my only friend, after all…"

Her eyes caught glimpse of her phone and her eyes narrowed even more as she remembered someone.

"That… idiot…" she whispered. "Hasn't even called for two months…"

She took the phone and dialled a number. The other side rang. She was expecting to hear his deep voice, and though admittedly ashamed to say it, the thought of hearing that funny deep voice made her feel excited. He's going to get it, she thought, that stupid Ueda who hasn't contacted her for two months will definitely get it!

Somebody picked up the phone.

"Ueda!" Naoko shouted on the receiver,

"Hello?" said a female's voice, "Who is this?"

Naoko's eyes widened a little.

"Eh?" she blustered in surprise, "Who are you?"

"Huh?" said the woman on the other end, "This is Professor Ueda's assistant-girlfriend, who is this?"

Naoko blinked. "Eh…"

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello?"

Naoko hang up and sat looking into a space. What did the girl say from the other line? Ueda's assistant-girlfriend?

"In other words…" she muttered, "Ueda's… girlfriend?"

In a blink of an eye, she was back on fiddling with her cards as if nothing happened. She shuffled the cards five times and then counted it several times.

"You are my only friend after all," she said in mock indifference as she shuffled on, "Ueda was just someone who comes over when he needs something anyway… we may have work together for some time, but he's not really part of my life…"

She shuffled and shuffled on as her lips began to tremble. What was that irritating feeling at the bottom of her stomach?

"He just comes over for business," she continued on more quietly as a new feeling came over to her, "I'm nothing more than a tool to him… that stupid Ueda…"

Silence followed her statement.

* * *

><p>"Yamada!" called the landlady the next morning as she knocked on the door, "Yamada time to pay your rent!"<p>

She unlocked the door when no one answered and barged inside again.

"YAMADA!" she called on as she looked inside only to find it empty. "Eh? Where is she?"

Looking at the table, she saw a letter addressed to her. The landlady took it at the same time that Jammy came in carrying their son in one arm, "What's the matter?"

"Yamada left," the landlady answered as she read the letter, "'Dear Landlady, I'm going now. I don't have a reason to stay any longer. Sayonara. P.S. I can't leave my turtle to you. Ja'"

The husband and wife looked at one another.

* * *

><p>Yamada Satomi was writing on her paper using a brush when she felt a presence. Looking up, she saw Naoko standing by the garden looking extremely glum.<p>

"Naoko?" she whispered in surprise.

Minutes later, mother and daughter is seen sitting opposite each other. Satomi was looking at her daughter with concern while Naoko was left looking into a space.

"Naoko…" Satomi started quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Mother," Naoko started without looking at her, "I want to stay here from now on…"

Satomi blinked.

"I don't want to stay in Tokyo any longer."

Satomi looked at her daughter with a frown. Definitely something was wrong.

"Naoko… did something happen?"

"Nothing happened," Naoko answered, "I just don't think there's a reason for me to stay there…"

"Then what about Ueda-sensei?"

"What about him?" Naoko injected, looking away. Satomi saw her reaction and had to sigh a little as slowly the problem seemed to unveil itself.

"Did you two fight?"

"We always fight," Naoko answered glumly, "That idiot is an idiot amongst idiot so he's always saying unreasonable thing that's why he's an idiot."

"Naoko," Satomi said gently, "what really happened?"

Naoko looked up at her mother with glistening eyes, and then looked down the table.

"Neh, mother…" she whispered after awhile of hesitation, "have you ever thought the possibility that Ueda and I… would end up together?"

Satomi watched her daughter but didn't say anything. Naoko blinked after awhile and then looked up.

"I—I mean," she started again in defense, "It's not like I want that to happen, but you always hinted we should be together! And he always calls you 'mother' and you seem to like it…so I was thinking over… and…"

"Naoko," Satomi said patiently as she looked at her daughter with understanding in her eyes, "Do you remember the letter I gave you and Ueda-sensei? The one I told you not to open or you'll never see each other again?"

Naoko nodded.

"You haven't opened it?"

Naoko slowly shook her head. Satomi nodded slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Eh?" Naoko blinked. Satomi eyed her daughter.

"Why do you think you haven't opened it till now even though it's been almost a year?"

"I… I…" Naoko mumbled on, "I forgot about it."

Satomi's eyes narrowed.

"You have to search yourself if you want to know the answer as to why you haven't opened it till now," she said quietly and seriously that made Naoko look at her, "Otherwise you and the professor shall never end up together."

"Eh?" Naoko mumbled again, "Why would I want the two of us to end up together?"

"Naoko!" Satomi's voice suddenly grew stronger that made Naoko look at her mother in surprise. The calligraphy artist gave her daughter another patient look and then said more gently, "Ueda-sensei cares for you very much… you should show the same feelings…"

Naoko's jaw dropped once more. "What are you talking about, mother? How can he care for me when he has a girlfriend back in Tokyo?"

"What?" Satomi blinked, "Are you sure?"

Naoko looked away, "I called him last night and his girlfriend answered the phone… that really idiot…"

Satomi's look of confusion was apparent this time as she put her fingers on her lips.

"That's strange… how come… it doesn't seem like that for the past few weeks…"

"What?" Naoko shot her mother a look, "You've been seeing him for the past few weeks?"

"No!" Satomi blurted out, looking stricken, "It's not like you think! I love your father, Naoko!"

Naoko almost lost her balance. "Mother! What are you talking about? I'm saying—how come he has time to meet you when he hasn't even called me for two months?"

"So you miss him?" Satomi grinned slyly. Naoko looked flustered.

"That's not it!" she quickly said, "He—that idiot hasn't brought me any work like the usual so I don't have any other way of earning money!"

Satomi sighed exasperatedly that made Naoko look at her in defence.

"Stupid Naoko," she muttered after awhile, "Hurry up and go back to Tokyo. I'm sure Ueda-sensei will talk to you sooner."

Naoko made a face and then looked away.

"I don't care about him." She said as she stood up, "If he has free time making girlfriends then so be it. It's his life anyway."

Satomi watched as her daughter carried her luggage toward the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room!" and she shut the door behind her, leaving Satomi looking after her.

In the middle of the silence, Satomi frowned.

"What is that professor planning…?"

* * *

><p>That night, Naoko lay awake on her bed. After turning so many times, she finally decided to sit down and sigh.<p>

"Why can't I sleep?" she muttered with a frown. "That stupid Ueda…"

She rummaged in her bag and took out the letter her mother gave her a year ago. It was the letter that once got opened she and Ueda would never be able to meet again.

Looking at the letter closely, Naoko's eyes glistened as seriousness finally took over her emotions again.

Why… why didn't she open it before? It's obvious she should not believe her mother's words or writings back then, but her mother believes that words has their power… but she was someone who doesn't believe in any spiritualist after all, so how come deep in her heart she was afraid to open it? Maybe that Ueda opened his a long time ago…

"I doubt he wouldn't," she muttered in annoyance as she tore the letter open, "He wouldn't care about not seeing me anymore. And if he does care its only for his own gain after all… He's selfish… saying all those things to me and even telling me 'Jetaime' and then not taking it seriously. He's really taking me for granted. Right, I don't care if I don't see you anymore!"

She took out the letter and read it.

"'Who is the person who knows your secret about hair?'" she read with a frown, " 'The answer is Ueda's letter. P.S. Naoko you are really an idiot for opening this. Satomi Yamada…'…Eh?"

She flipped the letter, and then threw it on the ground.

"Isn't that just a trick?" she cried on in impatience, "Clearly, Ueda knows my secret about the growing hair that night… then of course if it's on his letter then I wouldn't want to see him right away because of shame! What the hell!"

Naoko pouted and then looked at a space. She and Ueda had been through a lot, but she guessed things won't be the same anymore. How come she allowed that guy to get involve in her life anyway?

"Because he's always making his way in no matter how hard I refuse," she muttered with narrowed eyes, "That idiot…"

In Naoko's mind's eye, her experiences with Ueda flashed like a movie.

When had everything started, she doesn't have a clue, was it when Ueda first saved her from Kokumon Island before? She was about to get married then… or was it when Ueda came to rescue her when it appeared like she was kidnapped by that weird poem hand gesture family? She woke up and found Ueda with her… though it appeared he was more concerned about the culprit… Speaking of which, Ueda does have a weird taste in women who always turned out to be the prime criminals in all their investigation. She remembered that Emi who even manage to find her way inside Ueda's apartment and use him. That easy to fool idiot fell prey to her then, how pathetic. It was because he has soft spots for girls… but how come he doesn't seem to have a soft spot for her? He always uses her as bait, guinea pig and even a shield… he's a very cruel man! Despite that, she, Naoko, could not hate him fully.

Why?

Because then that idiot would always worm his way inside any situation and save her. He has some decency no matter how low. He had never left her to die at the very last moment… did not leave her when she was feeling vulnerable…

Naoko's heart thumped as she remembered that night when Shinna Kippei appeared and spoke to her in the forest after a murder. It was only Ueda who was with her then. Ueda came looking for her in the middle of the night. That weakling who was afraid of his own shadow came dashing after her… and it was also Ueda who noticed that she was carrying a burden on her shoulder. He never left her; he was there when she needed someone to lean on…

And the last straw was when he… of all people, did not leave her when she sacrificed herself for the Island and opened the lid with that 'shibara gas'. Ueda was there even though he seemed like he also tried to run… Ueda made her feel safe and secure after that incident… made her feel that somehow, after all, someone cares about her and would be there in times of need.

"Ueda you fool… you don't know how I feel every time you do that… I… who lives in solitude with my only turtle friend and who finds it hard to make friends with others and smile naturally… how come… you can make me smile without doing anything. Aren't you just weird? That's why you're an idiot for getting involved with me… and that's why I appreciate your presence more because you are my only comrade through everything… not that I would be in danger if not because of you… but how come you seemed to forget about me?"

Naoko felt a trickle of tear escape her eyes suddenly.

"What the?" she muttered as she wiped her eyes, "Why am I crying? That kind of person shouldn't be cried over! That weakling idiot who is not reliable and has a big penis shouldn't be cried over! Naoko you've become an idiot too…"

She leaned on her knees and cried silently.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Be Continued~<em>**

**_Yukie Nakama and Abe Hiroshi!_**

**_as Yamada and Ueda!_**

**_EPIC DUO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamada and Ueda Tales**

**Chapter 2**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Arigatougozaimasu to all the people behind TRICK series!_**

* * *

><p>Naoko was forced to wake up from a dream full of foods when heard the phone ringing that morning. Reaching her arms around for the phone, she realized it was nowhere near her.<p>

Opening her eyes, she realized she was not in her apartment.

"Eh?" she blinked.

She got up and sighed as she walked on the other side of the room where the phone was still ringing loudly. Dropping near it, she grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"YOU."

Naoko's eyes went big.

"Ueda?" she gasped almost too surprise for her own liking.

"How come you left your apartment?" he asked from the other side.

"How did you know?"

"I am here right now and talking on your phone."

Naoko blinked as a familiar 'ting' sounded around.

"You idiot," she whispered, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"I heard you called me yesterday so I called back. And then no one answered so I came here and here I am now. What happened? Failed to pay your rent again?"

"Shut up!" Naoko hissed as she clutched on the receiver, "Ueda—BAKKA! Anyway—I'm not going to live there anymore! I will live with my mother from now on so there's no need for you to call me!"

"Hey," Ueda's voice sounded serious this time, "What are you talking about? Why decided that all of a sudden?"

"Shut up! I don't want to see you anymore! Go and stay with your assistant girlfriend and leave me alone already! Good bye!"

And she banged the phone back to its place while breathing fast.

"I'm going to kick you if you don't call again…" she swore as she gave the phone a deathly look. The phone rang. Heaving a deep breath, Naoko grabbed the receiver again.

"What?" she nearly shouted.

"I see," said Ueda's voice with full of sarcasm, "You're jealous!"

Naoko's mouth dropped open, "IDIOT!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Ueda said from the other side and Naoko could just see his expression, "For you to be jealous… but I didn't think you'd resort on leaving your apartment forever… what the… you really like me that much? Hahahahaha!"

"Ueda if you don't shut up I'll kill you," Naoko said coldly.

That made him shut up. Naoko sighed.

"What do you want now?" she said quietly after awhile.

"Let me make it clear," Ueda Jiro's voice said from the other side, "Do you really think I'm that kind of person who pledges himself to one girl after another? Even though many girls want to be with me I'm not like that. Have more faith, Yamada."

Naoko's eyes flickered as she looked far away.

"YOU," Ueda said from the other side, "My assistant is merely playing a decoy… well, it's hard to explain but she's not my girlfriend. I did instruct her to introduce herself like that but I wasn't expecting you to call so I didn't tell you about it."

"What are you talking about…" Naoko said quietly, "You didn't call me for two months…"

Ueda became silent on the other side. Naoko felt her jaw would break as she pressed lips tightly as tears threatened to fall on her cheeks. Why… why can this idiot make her feel that way?

"I'm sorry," he answered, "but it's all part of the plan."

Naoko suddenly blinked. "Eh?"

"Yamada, I've figured it all out. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"What?"

"Hahahahaha! You're talking to the person with an IQ of 220 so you should definitely believe me! I've already figured out everything. Come here already and meet me tonight…"

"Why would I go there after I got here? You come here!" Naoko said with a frown, "You've been meeting with my mother behind my back and you dare not come here?"

"Ah… don't get it wrong. I like you more than your mother."

"I understand already… eh? What did you say?"

"You should really clean your ears. Anyway I'm going to tell you everything so come to this restaurant and meet me. I'm going to reveal everything to you and then treat you to a meal."

Naoko's eyes widened. "Really!"

"You sound excited."

"Okay! I'll meet you there!"

"You… oh yeah, I'm also going to tell you something important so be prepared."

"Huh?"

"Well… it has something to do with my pledge and that french word I kept telling you on the Island before… haha…You thought I forgot about that? Well, I suppose it's easy to forget it sometimes, especially if the person we're talking about is you."

"You're dead."

"Hey, have more faith, you idiot. How many times have I told you I like you? You're actually the one not saying anything about it, idiot…"

Naoko blinked. "Ueda…"

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Ueda!"

Ueda Jiro hang up, leaving Naoko to look at the receiver.

"What's that about…" she muttered as she dropped the phone back to its place.

Just then, she felt something heavy was lifted from her shoulders as she stared at the phone. Smiling slightly to herself, she sighed easily and smiled more.

"Naoko," said her mother from behind her after a moment, "you look happy."

Naoko pressed her eyes close in happiness.

"I'm going to be treated to a meal."

* * *

><p>The world revolved and in that instant it was already night time. Naoko is seen inside a restaurant. She was alone.<p>

'Ting'

Naoko's eyes narrowed as the 12 o clock midnight stroke. It was already morning and still, Ueda wasn't around. A waiter came to Naoko.

"Hey, it's about time to leave already! We still need to clean the area and you didn't order anything! Please leave now!"

Naoko gritted her teeth as she was pushed outside the restaurant in the middle of the night.

"Ueda Jiro…" she hissed with eyes seething in anger, "You're dead."

* * *

><p>She entered her apartment half expecting him to be there but he wasn't. She looked around the place and then sat down in front of the telephone. Sighing to herself, she picked up the phone and then dialled on it. Someone from the other side answered.<p>

"Hello?" said a very sleepy voice but Naoko recognized her to be the same assistant.

"Ah… Hello," Naoko said politely, "Is Ued… no… Is Jiro there?"

"Huh? I'm sorry but Ueda-sensei is not here."

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes, he said he was going to meet his special someone."

Naoko's eyes widened.

"R-really? Did he tell you where they will meet?"

"He said it was in a restaurant but I'm not sure which one. Anyway, who is this?"

Naoko cleared her throat. "Ah… I'm just a fan… of the book…"

"I see. Sorry but the sensei is not expected to be back until tomorrow. He said he was going to propose to his special someone so maybe they are still together."

"What?" Naoko nearly blurted out, "Pro- propose? As in marriage?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but for fans like us, there's no chance of getting the heart of the sensei anymore. Whoever this special someone is, maybe she's really special because the sensei loved her."

Naoko blinked and then gulped.

"Excuse me… do… by any chance do you know the name of his special someone?"

"Well… the sensei has never actually spoken of her name."

"What?" Naoko frowned.

"But the sensei would always often call her with a nickname that seemed to be full of love whenever he was doing his research…it's funny how he always mention her every time and says 'she's very stupid for believing this and that'…."

"What… Ueda doesn't call me something that is full of love…" Naoko said to herself.

"Did you say something?" said the female on the otherside, "Anyway, he always refer to her as 'Hyu'."

"Eh? What?"

"Well, it often sounded like that…. 'Hyu' like maybe short for 'Hihinyu (flat breast)"

"I turn," said Naoko as she hung up. "What the hell is with hihinyu?"

* * *

><p>Naoko waited and waited but Ueda did not call nor came to her apartment that day. She did not even leave her apartment for a second to make sure she doesn't miss his call. What was Ueda playing at? Asking her to return and then not meeting her? Is he mocking her?<p>

There was a knock on the door. Naoko looked up expectantly.

"Yamada!" the landlady shouted as she dropped inside with a smile, "So you finally returned eh?"

"Ah—about the payment," Naoko started, "I promise you—"

"What are you talking about? That sensei from Tokyo who was here yesterday already paid you rent for three months!"

Naoko blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, just checking if you came back," and the landlady disappeared, leaving Naoko to herself. Just then, the phone rang. Naoko didn't waste time and went to it immediately.

"Hello? Ueda? Where are you?"

"What the? So the sensei is not with you?"

"Yabe?" Naoko blinked as she frowned, "Why are you looking for Ueda?"

"I want to ask the same," Yabe said from the other side, "His car is found empty in the middle of the road just now and there's no sign of him anywhere."

"What?" Naoko felt her heart thump loudly, "Where did he go?"

"You're asking me? You idiot, you think I'd call you if I know? We already contacted his office and his house but he's nowhere to be found… Yamada, it would appear that that self willed sensei has vanished into thin air."

Naoko did not speak as fear gripped her heart.

"Hey, Yamada… Yamada?"

Dropping the phone on the table, Naoko opened her bag and pulled out the letter her mother gave her back then. The one she opened last night. The one that said she won't be able to see Ueda forever if she opened it…

"No way…" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To Be Continued~<em>**

**_TRICK 2000_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**_TricK トリック _**_

**Yamada and Ueda Tales**

**Chapter 3**

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

><p>"Okaasan!" she shouted on the phone.<p>

"Oh? Naoko? What's wrong?"

"Okaasan… Ueda disappeared…"

Satomi's eyes widened. "What…"

"He disappeared last night and now no one can find him, not even the police…" Naoko's voice was low, "okaasan… the letter… I opened it last night…"

"What? Why did you do that?"

"There's no way what you said was true, okaasan!" Naoko looked doubtful, "And there's a trick to that letter so I didn't think it was true!"

"Well, do you see Ueda-sensei now?" Satomi challenged.

Naoko pressed her lips closed and didn't answer.

"You know me better than anyone, Naoko…" Satomi continued patiently this time, "And you know that sometimes one must follow what is told…"

"Okaasan," her daughter's low voice suddenly caught Satomi off guard, "Even if you tell me that… I think Ueda's disappearance is not merely a coincidence…"

It was Satomi's turn to press her lips close.

"Okaasan," Naoko's voice had gotten serious all of a sudden, "Why was Ueda visiting you before?"

Satomi remained silent.

"Okaasan," Naoko pressed on, "I don't think he vanished at will… It has something to do with those two months that he wasn't contacting me… it has something to do with his assistant playing a decoy as his girlfriend… and it has something to do with you whom he had often visited despite the fact that he seemed to avoid me for the past months… I can see through it, okaasan… you know me better than anyone…"

Satomi closed her eyes and nodded silently.

"Alright, I'll tell you… Naoko… Ueda-sensei was doing an investigation about the sorcerer and Kokumuntoto Island."

Naoko's eyes widened.

"What…Shiina Kippei?"

Satomi sighed.

"It happened a week after I gave you the letter… Ueda-sensei came to me here and asked me about the sorcerer you call 'Shiina Kippei'… he said he had never believed that one appeared on that mountain where we all came from, but he said it was unusual when he heard that you met the sorcerer as a kid… so he wanted to investigate it. Although he said he could not let it pass by because he was a physicist who does not believe in any spiritual phenomenon, I could see in his heart his real intention… and that is to prove to you that sorcerers don't exist at all… to keep you from worrying every time you remember."

Satomi chuckled on the other end of the phone as she added, "Actually, that made me think something happened up the mountain then… because he was really serious when he came to me and so I told him some details. From then on we would exchange information and for the past two months there had been some developments. He even goes to Kokumuntoto Island to investigate himself. So you see, Naoko? I told you he cares about you. Very much."

Naoko blinked in disbelief at this. She couldn't respond at first. She remembered that night up the mountain, how Ueda tried to apologize for bringing her up there when it was apparent that people from Southern area were involved with their current case. Ueda had even proposed that they go home together immediately to which she was grateful because she could tell that Ueda was sincere. It didn't stop there as well… she knew Ueda had made it a promise to himself to look after her for no apparent reason. It was probably because he felt guilty for involving her there…

Moments later Naoko hung up and stared into a space for a long time.

"That stupid Ueda… always doing what he feels like doing… really stupid… now look where it has gotten him…"

She stared into a space for a few moments, and then, making up her mind, she stood up looking determined. If Ueda had been investigating Kokumunto Island, then there's only one group that can make him disappear. And that's where he ought to be.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Naoko is seen going down a boat to a familiar Island.<p>

She looked at Kokumunto Island with narrowed eyes as the wind sweep her hair that afternoon. If she was guessing right, and Ueda has figured out the legend of spiritualist then that could only mean one thing. Kokumunto Islanders must have seen him once or twice spying around and realized what the sensei was doing… and then when Ueda found the answer, there was no other way to keep him silent but to take him here and lock him… but knowing the Islanders, that would just be too lenient… In fact, Ueda would be lucky if he was still alive until now.

Naoko walked around the Island, trying to remember the villages she had gone to before. She searched for any trails, looked up and down, high and low and even turned some trees upside down but there was no sign of Ueda Jiro.

Sunset was upon her as Naoko sat on a rock looking depressed. What if Ueda was actually not in the Island? What if he merely decided to but another car and leave 'Jiro' the car on its own? That would be okay… but the fact that he hasn't contacted her bothered her deeply. She remembered the time when she thought Ueda was kidnapped by a fortune teller… She went to every length to rescue him when in fact he didn't need saving because he was just playing then… That's fine to her if that was the case now… but still an unsettling feeling was in her heart.

_You'll never be able to see each other again!_

Her mother's voice went back to her. She remembered opening that letter… Her mother who has the blood of a spiritualist… she should have known better than to give her daughter and Ueda a curse like that! What if she really didn't see Ueda anymore?

_If you lose something, it becomes important._

It was not a joke, she could not bear to take it as a joke… to be unable to see that stupid Ueda's face… to be unable to hear his stupid laugh… to be unable to tease him whenever he faints… Ueda Jiro, her important person… that stupid guy that she chose over a treasure back when she was playing a goddess for a small Village… that stupid guy she turned to when she told another village that she doesn't have love issue since she already has a love one. That guy she cried on when she thought he had died from her curse when she wrote his name, the guy she cried on when she thought he died when that warehouse exploded with fire… that guy…

"Ueda…" she hissed with sharp eyes, "You're very very stupid."

Despite feeling so sad about Ueda's disappearance, Naoko was still aware then that shadows have appeared around her. Looking up, she saw some Islanders watching her with narrowed eyes.

"Huh…" she gasped as she stood up.

"This lady," said one man wearing a blue shirt as he walked near her. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

Naoko blinked as she wiped her tears.

The others gave her a look, and then one man answered.

"No."

Naoko gulped. These fools easily forget.

"Take her," the man with the blue shirt commanded.

* * *

><p>She was taken in a small village and was thrown inside a dark jail that night.<p>

"Hey! Why are you putting me here? What did I do to you guys?" she shouted in panic as the men walked away, "This is kidnapping! I know someone from the Tokyo Police and he is the most reliable person there! He won't let you get away with this! He'll have you all arrested!"

"You. They're not listening anymore," said a familiar voice from the darkness.

"Damn them," Naoko responded, "And here I am talking great about Yabe… I feel like vomiting."

"I agree."

Naoko stopped dead as she suddenly realized she was not alone. What more...

She looked behind her and saw Ueda, sitting on the dirty floor and was watching her through his glasses.

"Ueda!" she shouted in shock as their eyes met.

"You idiot," Ueda Jiro said as he stood up from the ground with his eyes on her, "What are you doing here? No… why are you here? If you're going to do a rescue at least put your best on it and not let yourself captured. You're really hopeless."

She didn't answer but merely stared at him.

"I didn't think you'd figure out I was here, but I guess my IQ seemed to have affected you after all that now our ideas are in synch," Ueda was saying as he stood in front of her, "But I suppose you went beyond my expectation if you really brought Yabe here… Hey, why aren't you saying anything? Are you alright?"

Naoko opened her mouth.

"UEDA YOU IDIOT!" she raged as she jabbed her fist on her chest, "You super idiot!"

"Hey- You—YOU! Stop that! Ow!" Ueda tried to avoid her fists but she determinedly continued to hit him, "Hey—is this because I did not show up and treat you with dinner? Alright—I understand, wait!"

"Oh right—you did not meet me to dinner! Do you know how long I have to wait?' Naoko shouted as she glared at him, "And can't you take me seriously even for a second! Do you know how worried I've been when you disappeared! You stupid, stupid Ueda Jiro!"

Ueda glanced up, "You…" he whispered slowly.

Naoko shot him an angry look.

"Stop doing silly things already," she said as her voice shook, "trying to prove if spiritualist are true or not or even if Shiina Kippei is real in my memory or not… that's just really stupid!"

Ueda stood there watching her in silence as Naoko continued to glare at him.

"I don't care if he was true or not, you idiot!" she shouted, "I don't care if I'm a real spiritualist or not, it doesn't matter even if I have real powers! So stop it already… I'm not worried about those things anymore… I'm more worried about you who's stupid enough to think they're important! Well—I don't anymore if it means losing you!"

Ueda's eyes rounded.

Naoko looked away and breathed a sigh.

"You…" he muttered after awhile, "You've fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

Naoko shot him a look of deepest loathing.

"Ueda," she said, "Don't make me regret what I just said."

Ueda slowly grinned and nodded.

"I understand."

"What do you understand?" Naoko hissed and for a moment, they seemed to be back to normal. "Figure out a way of how to escape here and then let's get out of this Island."

"I already know how to escape." Ueda announced proudly.

"Then why are you still here?" Naoko asked.

Ueda remained silent.

"Liar," Naoko muttered and then turned to the door. "But how come they took you in the first place? Ueda, what did you find out about this Island?"

Ueda shook his head and then looked away.

"I didn't find out anything," he said.

"Liar," Naoko repeated as she rounded and stood in front of him, "Why don't you tell me? Last night you said you're going to tell me everything you've found out and that I should not be scared anymore."

Ueda half glanced at her, and then looked away pointedly. Naoko's eyes narrowed.

"Ueda!" she said sharply. Just then, the prison door opened and an old man went inside, followed by the men that captured Naoko.

"Are you somehow accomplices?" said the old man as he gave Ueda and Naoko a look.

"No," Ueda said at once as he stepped away from Naoko, "I've never seen her till now."

Naoko shot him a look.

"Then lady, what are you doing in this Island?" the old man asked.

"I… I was lost…" Naoko muttered with a glance at Ueda, "I heard there was a good hot spring here so…"

"Then you can go," said the old man, "go and never come back in this village."

"Eh?" Naoko blinked, "Really?"

"Yes, we'll send a boat for you tomorrow but you'll have to pay for it."

Naoko stared at the old man.

"Then what about him?" she asked, gesturing toward Ueda.

"He will have to stay," the old man said with a hint of seriousness, "we still have business with him."

Ueda and Naoko looked at one another

* * *

><p><strong>-TBC-<strong>

**Almost over TRICK drama... (",)**

**Arigatougomenazai!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**_TricK トリック_**_

**Yamada and Ueda Tales**

**Chapter 4**

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

><p>"Uh, old man…" Naoko started again, "you're not planning to kill him, are you?"<p>

The old man looked at Naoko.

"So you are comrade after all?"

"Impossible," Ueda said with a smile, "she just fell in love with me at first sight so she's very concerned."

"What?" Naoko mouthed soundlessly.

"Go home, auntie," Ueda said, pushing Naoko a little toward the entrance, "We're going to meet each other someday."

"Ueda!" Naoko mouthed again and there was a frown on her face.

"You can go home tomorrow," said the old man as he turned on the door, "for now you stay here." And the door was locked once more.

Ueda turned his back on Naoko who was glaring at him.

"I knew it," she said quietly, "you really did not understand everything that I told you ten minutes ago. Hey, Ueda! You're really planning to die here?"

"Not really," Ueda said quietly as he looked at her, "Use your brains, Yamada, if you can escape here then you can come back and save me,"

Naoko gave Ueda a serious look.

"I thought you're gonna say I can escape and save myself," she muttered.

Ueda stared at her. There was that 'ting' again.

"What do they want from you?" Naoko asked after awhile, "Why are you desperately staying here? Hey!"

"Yamada," Ueda started after awhile, "You… will you believe it if I tell you… spiritualist do exist…?"

Naoko's eyes widened.

"Ueda… you…"

Ueda turned at her quietly.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I can explain it using science."

"Eh?"

"I started my research about this Island almost a year ago and it surprised me how many secrets it contains. Your bloodline does have the spiritualist blood… and your mother is a very strong spiritualist but… all can be explained by just referring to the brain. I would much prefer it then to call you extra ordinary human beings than spiritualists."

Ueda didn't blink as he stared at her. Naoko didn't dare remove her eyes from him.

"Yamada, your ancestors' brain activity made the difference between you and normal people. It is all in the brain, like having 220 IQ like mine… your ancestors happen to have great control beyond normal that they mistook it as powers from god, do you understand?"

Naoko shook her head. Ueda continued anyway.

"It is believed that your ancestors are powerful shaman of this Island and that they are really protectors of the Island. They said the powers come directly from nature… it would appear that because of this Island's unique position, and the different plant that grows here, the residence's brain activity is greatly enhanced… and so the blood was passed through generations, or if I put it correctly, your genes were passed down on generations. Then your mother left and the Island slowly deteriorated, but that's merely coincidence.

"What is killing this Island is the discovered harmful plants that some people are trying to grow. So, your mother being the spiritualist was taken as the reason why this Island is dying. That's how it appeared anyway, but even if that is true, the fact that you are way beyond your ancestor's league when it comes to the function of brainwaves is evidence that even extra ordinary humans do not last after all. You, Yamada Naoko, is the start of that extinction."

*'ting' sound again.

"Huh?" Naoko blinked. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"I told you before the Island was deteriorating because of the drug developed by an unknown group," Ueda continued as if there was no interruption, "and now they are here to continue doing that, so the Islanders are looking for away to prevent that. Years ago they took you here to be the answer but from the very beginning that was really a bad choice. Some Islanders used you to get a said treasure which, if you remember, the island we went to that nearly drowned us, but that just proves how poorly it was to think that your brain was reliable."

"Ueda," Naoko said after a moment, "What are you getting at?"

Ueda looked at her and then continued, "I found out about your Shiina Kippei sorcerer and why he came to get you as a child."

"What?" Naoko was obviously surprised.

"Unfortunately he is just one of the Islanders wearing that mask to scare you off," Ueda continued, "they want to take you back from the moment your mother left… that was also the time when they hypnotized you to take the key from your father's pocket that resulted to his death."

"Hyppynotyzo?" Naoko muttered in confusion.

"Hypnotism!" Ueda said impatiently, "It is a well known fact in science that a person can be manipulated if the brain is controlled. In the language of spiritualist that is called possession, in the field of science that is called 'mind-control'. Anyway, it seemed like your relatives have strong brain waves and they mistakenly took it as a power of a spiritualist as I already said awhile ago, and they use it to protect those around them. Of course they can if they concentrate on it hard enough. Now, your Shiina Kippei is merely a figment of your imagination."

Naoko looked uncertain at this. Ueda raised his eyebrows.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, "Do you remember the Shiina Kippei you saw the last time? It is because you imagined him that you saw him… it was probably triggered by your own fear that he is back because you were traumatized by him as a child."

Naoko went pale. Ueda looked at her and then shook his head. He then took a step toward her and squeezed her shoulder.

"That is the magnificence of the brain… it can create… illusions and some sort… but all can be explained by science, of course. I'll bet my name on that."

Naoko did not meet his eyes for a long while as silence filled them.

"It's alright," Ueda whispered after a moment, "You don't need to be afraid. I'll get rid of that Shiina Kippei from your mind."

"But… why Shiina Kippei?" she asked after a moment as their eyes met.

*ting*

"Well, your mother said she was a great fan of Shiina Kippei… and it irritated you as a kid," Ueda said after awhile, "Let's say your brain doesn't accept Shiina Kippei much."

Complete silence.

"Anyways, he's not real and stop thinking about him already."

"Enough already," Naoko said as she finally looked up at him, "Why can't you leave the Island with me?"

Ueda took his time to answer. "Remember about the drugs they are developing here? I already explained it all to the elder and somehow he believed me."

"So?" Naoko raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh… they just want me to talk to the people who are developing it."

"People? Are they also here?"

"Yeah, there's a huge house just beyond the Island and its where those fools are manufacturing drugs."

Naoko blinked as she stared at Ueda. Realizing where he was getting at, she stared at him in disbelief.

"Ueda," she started slowly as the guy looked at him, "Good luck."

*ting sound again.

Ueda stared at her. Naoko nodded.

* * *

><p>The night dragged on as Ueda Jiro and Yamada Naoko shared the dark cellar. They were both seated on the cold floor with a meter away from each other. Ueda had his arms wrapped around his knees as he tried to doze off while Naoko was already sleeping soundly.<p>

"zZZzzzzz"

Ueda forced his eyes shut despite the noise.

"zzZZZZZ"

Ueda opened his eyes and glared at Naoko.

"ZZZZ"

He hit her forehead with his palm.

"Oi! Keep it down!"

"Ehh?" Naoko blinked her eyes open as she stirred and looked around, "isn't it time for dinner?"

Ueda gave her a look.

"You're in a prison not a hotel," he told her and then sighed, "really unbelievable stomach…"

"But aren't you hungry?" Naoko asked as she tried to stretch a little, "if I had known I'd be hungry I wouldn't have gone here in the first place."

"Then why did you come here?" the Professor asked without much a thought as he looked at the magician uncertainly.

"I came here to save you," Naoko started.

"Unlikely," Ueda murmured.

"I'm telling the truth!" Naoko protested looking outraged by his behaviour. "You think I won't come looking for you after you promise to propose—!"

Ueda looked at her so quickly that made her eyes widen. "Oh, no, I… I was just after your promise about the dinner… last night…"

Ueda rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you'd never let me hear the end of this dinner promise huh? What are you? Bakka…"

Naoko looked at Ueda for a moment looking thoughtful.

"Neh… Ueda-san…" she started softly, "Yesterday you told me you're going to tell me something about… your proposal?"

Ueda's eyes widened a little but he didn't look at her.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she continued looking interested.

"It was nothing," Ueda said as he lowered his eyes on the floor, "I'd tell you if we meet in the restaurant in the future."

Yamada Naoko blinked.

"EH?" she blurted in disbelief. Ueda snorted.

"It's not really something I should be telling you while inside this dingy cellar, bakka." He said.

"What?" Naoko shot him a look, and then composing herself, she looked away, "If you don't want to tell me then don't… but at least tell me why you had to pretend to have a girlfriend and not contact me for the past months?"

"Why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden?"

"Just answer me,"

Ueda looked sideways at her.

"I have reasons your simple mind won't be able to analyze."

"Oi!"

Ueda smirked.

"But simple minded is fine. I've always been wondering what it feels like to be stupid after all."

"OI!"

Ueda suddenly looked at Naoko that made the magician blink so many times.

"What?" she asked sounding uncertain.

"Forget about it, Yamada," he said after a moment, "you should worry about getting out of here on your own."

"What? Ueda… are you sick? You really don't want to save your life like usual?"

"What's with that? I've never been that selfish."

Naoko's eyes narrowed.

"Liar. I know you too well… but saying something like this just now… what's been going on with you lately?"

It was Ueda's turn to blink.

"Who knows…"

Naoko frowned a little.

"Ueda," she demanded, "stop being so mysterious already! You… you're making me worry!"

The professor shot Naoko a look, and then smirked. Naoko knew the smirk was coming but she felt like not caring for once. She's been able to cope up with the professor's arrogance for a long time after all.

"You're really worried about me? Hahahaha~"

Naoko's frown deepened.

"Stop it already…" she whispered suddenly, "how can I not worry about you, you idiot…"

Ueda shut his mouth. Naoko pressed her lips closed. An awkward silence fell between the two.

"I see," Ueda said after a few moments with a winning smile on his face, "You have fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

He shot her a look, expecting her to rub him off, or to even glare at him but she did neither. To Ueda's surprise, Naoko looked away as if she was caught red handed.

"Shut up…" she whispered that almost made Ueda's eyes grow bigger.

"No way…" he whispered gulping, "Yamada…"

"I said shut up!" Naoko exclaimed, turning away and murmuring to herself, "How can I feel as such? I'm an idiot…There are so many men better than you are out there but why do you have to be the most important out of them? I'm really an idiot among the idiots!"

Ueda's jaw dropped as he looked at her. Naoko glared at him and then turned away.

"Laugh if you want," she hissed, "I'd laugh at myself for saying this too."

"Idiot…" Ueda whispered as he gazed over at her, "you idiot…I was the one who fell in love first so I've no reason to laugh at you."

Naoko nearly broke her neck at how fast she gave the professor a look.

"EH?"

Ueda looked as if he swallowed a rock as he cough so many times and turned away, looking embarrass. Naoko jumped at him and shook his shoulder.

"Are you serious? You… you really…?"

"Yes, I am," Ueda pulled his shoulder away from him while still looking uncomfortable, "I fell in love a long time ago. Stop asking, it's not something I can openly talk about,"

"Why not?" Naoko frowned, but then shook his arms, "I'm really curious… when did you realize that you love me, then?"

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Ueda asked as he pulled away from her again, "let's see… when you saved me back then… um back at the mountain with the speakers singing the wizard's song… d'you remember? The one with the rock you said that looked like Shiina Kippei…I didn't think you'd care about me too much to sacrifice even your hand… I remember pretty well then how that mother spring leader said a magician's life is her index finger, but you were willing to sacrifice your whole hands for me… so… that was that time…"

"What the?" Naoko frowned, "that was just recently… I think it was me who fell in love first."

It was Ueda's turn to look at her.

"When exactly?"

"Well… you were being an idiot then, but it was the time when you exchange your life with mine… back at mother's spring."

Ueda and Naoko shared a long look.

"Sona Bakana!" he exclaimed as he gazed at her, "That was a long time ago! It was our first case together! You can't possibly be…?"

Naoko pressed her lips closed and looked away pointedly, making Ueda stare at her for a long time.

"Yamada…" he whispered so quietly all of a sudden, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Naoko glared at him, looking outraged.

"Who in their right mind would admit it to you?"

"Idiot, you could have told me then!"

"But I wasn't sure if I really like you because you were really a jerk back then, always trying to save your life and going after other women…"

"No, I wasn't," Ueda looked away that made Yamada bit her lip.

"You want me to count your women? You've had intention with Miwako-san, and then that murderer twin sister Miyuki-san, and then the author's assistant Fujino, then the culprit that you let to stay in your house, that Emi-san!"

"Hey, hey…" Ueda started, "That's not true…"

"Let's not forget that family of aristocrat that loves to make poems made out of puns, Kamiyama Chizuru! You think I'd forgotten them?"

Ueda turned away from Naoko and kept his silent. Yamada glared at him and then sat silently beside him.

"You don't have to worry," she muttered, "I didn't get jealous…"

Ueda looked at her from over his shoulder.

"Really? You didn't?"

"Not really," Yamada's eyes narrowed, "not when they're all dead or in prison."

That shut Ueda up.

"Didn't you notice that, Ueda?" she continued as she looked at him, "All the women that had contact with you ended up dead or in prison."

"That's not true," Ueda murmured quietly, "If that's so then why are you still here with me?"

"I'm a living proof," Naoko said sounding convinced, "Every time I'm with you I either get locked up or end up almost dying… like now."

They looked at the dark cellar they were in.

"Sheesh… You," Ueda sighed looking unsatisfied. Naoko looked sideways at him.

"Ueda," she called him.

"What?"

"Say it."

"Huh?"

"That. What you wanted to tell me last night. I want to hear it now."

Ueda shot her a look. Naoko was looking back at him.

"I…" he started, not breaking their eye contact, "I've always been… for a long time…"

"I've heard that already," Naoko cut him off, "you told me before you've always been in love with me back at that village with the battle of psychics."

"If you already know my feelings then why didn't you give me a decent answer back then? We could have been together for a long time, bakka."

"So you want us to be together?"

"Are you an idiot? Who would confess and not want to be together?"

Naoko bit her lips. Ueda Jiro rolled his eyes.

"We're doing circles here, go home already," he said as he sighed.

"Ueda!" Naoko frowned, "Tell me what you want to tell me last night!"

"I don't wanna." Ueda decided finally, "This is not the right place."

"Ueda!" Naoko demanded looking angry, "Why can't you tell me? Are you up to something?"

"No," he answered with a look at her direction, "and stop asking questions or I won't ask you to live in my apartment anymore."

Yamada's eyes widened. "You plan to?"

"Almost."

"Then I'll shut up."

*ting* as Ueda gave her a look.

Naoko gave a long sigh after awhile.

"What am I saying… oi, Ueda, hurry up and let's go back to Tokyo together!"

"I love you," Ueda said boldly that made Naoko sat up straight. Ueda laughed after that, making the magician glare at him while grinding her teeth.

"You BAKKA!"

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

***I think they will still END up together kkk~!***

***doki~doki***


	5. Chapter 5

_**_TricK トリック_**_

**Yamada and Ueda Tales**

**Chapter 5**

_by: WhiteGloves_

* * *

><p>"You can go now," said the old man and Naoko was pushed a little toward the exit. She looked back behind her to Ueda who gave her a short nod of encouragement.<p>

"Don't ever comeback," said one of the male villagers.

Naoko looked uncertain for a moment, and then decided to nod. Ueda watched her go with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Minutes later, Naoko found herself walking by the rocky shore again. The sun was already up the sky and stinging her skin. She has not taken breakfast either so she was not in the mood. So setting herself under the shade of a curved rock, Naoko sat down and sighed.

"I'm very hungry… how come they didn't feed us anything? Prisoners still have rights, after all…"

The quiet island did not answer her as she sulked on.

"Wait for him, he says," she muttered to herself, "what's that guy up to?"

"Are you sure that sensei can take as many treasure as he can and then give it to us?"

Yamada's sharp ears caught the voices talking about 'treasure' from behind the large rock she was in. Seemed like some villagers were behind the rock.

"Yeah, that's what he told the chief. Anyway, if he can prove that those people from Tokyo are real culprits, there's nothing we can do but destroy them,"

"How about if the sensei lied?" asked the companion.

"Then we'll just have to destroy him with them don't we?"

Naoko's eyes widened as she heard this. She crouched a little more to listen.

"But I really can't believe that Tokyo keiji would know so much about the hidden treasure here in our village…"

"Well, that's why he's a keiji, isn't he? He's supposed to know about those things, let alone find them."

"and then give it to us,"

The two men howled in laughter while Naoko clenched her fist.

"…came here about my past eh?" she murmured with eyes flashing, "Ueda!"

"What's his condition in finding the treasure by the way?"

"I heard he was asking for the village chief to stop looking for the missing miko."

At this, Naoko blinked so many times.

"Missing miko, huh? So you think he knows where she is?"

"The village chief has ideas, but if he can find the treasure then who needs a miko? It is only believe that the miko knows where this island's treasure is that's why we're desperately seeking for them. But if the keiji can find it first then we don't need to wait for any miko."

"You're right. Ain't that dangerous? We've tackled those yakuza people from Tokyo and we're no match… they've got guns and all."

"It's the keiji's problem so let em' deal with it. He's probably on his way to that eastern mansion and getting his butt kicked."

"Shame… and here we are betting he could figure out how to get rid of those armed people."

Back at the rock stone, Naoko was nowhere to be seen for she had already ran toward where the eastern mansion was with one thing in mind.

She dashed toward the place where Ueda said the big house was located.

"You idiot, Ueda…" she hissed, "What do you think you're doing trying to get your hands on some treasure without me… and getting yourself killed… you idiot… you think a treasure's more important than your life? You super idiot!"

She ran as fast as she could with determination in her eyes. Just then, as she went near a slope, she saw a familiar figure lying on the ground.

"Eh?"

She stopped dead for awhile, uncertain of what to do, until she recognized the body of the tall sensei lying on the floor.

"UEDA!"

She dashed near him and immediately shook his body with her somewhat shaking hands.

"Hey, Ueda-san! UEDA!"

To her relief, however, Ueda stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her with his glasses askew.

"Thankgoodness!" Naoko breathed as she stared at him, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" was his short response.

Naoko's worry turned to revolution as she glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing lying here on the ground like that?"

"I don't know… I can't… remember…" he murmured as he tried to sit up and arrange his glasses, "I… I was…"

"What?"

Just then, Ueda suddenly looked at Naoko with that most serious look he would always reserve when they were in the midst of exposing a crime and the criminal.

"Ueda…?" Naoko blinked at him. Ueda merely stared at her for a moment, and then to her surprise, asked the most bizarre thing he's ever asked her.

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"Huh?"

Ueda frowned, the kind of frown he has when he was thinking deeply. For some reason, Naoko felt something stirred in her stomach.

"Oi, Ueda…"

"Ueda? Is that my name?" the keiji blinked innocently that blew Naoko off. "Do I know you?"

"Enough kidding, Ueda," she said quite angrily. "What are you talking about? Of course you know me… it's me, Yamada Naoko!"

But Ueda merely looked at her. That was not a good sign.

* * *

><p>"Well, there is a concussion," the doctor said as she faced Naoko, "and a slight bleeding on the top of his head, but it's not something serious, just like a scratch… he seemed to have fallen of somewhere. That or he was hit behind the head or drugged."<p>

"Drugged?" Naoko frowned.

"We found some positive drugs on his system… some strong drugs we don't have any idea where he got from… where did the accident happen?"

As the doctor became agitated with her question, Naoko decided it was about time to leave. She went out the office and saw Ueda with Yabe.

"Oh, how was it?" Yabe asked as Ueda looked at him to Naoko with the same frown he gave her. "Ueda-sensei doesn't seem like he's kidding."

"How can you tell?" Naoko asked.

"He told me my hair is fake. Flat out. The real Ueda-sensei would be sensitive about that."

"So you really admit that it's fake?"

"What did the doctor say?" Yabe asked again as if nothing happened.

Naoko sighed and then looked at Ueda.

"They suspected he fell of and hit his head hard, but they also suspect that he was drugged to forget…"

"Drugged?"

"Um.. Yabe-san… about that…"

And she told Yabe about Ueda's supposed mission on her island. After telling the inspector the story, Yabe was deeply frowning.

"He probably fell of somewhere high," he convinced himself with a smile.

"Yabe!" Naoko snapped. "Don't mislead the situation! It's clear they did something to him so do something about it! You're a police, aren't you?"

"How am I supposed to deal with a syndicate alone?" Yabe yelled in turn.

"Ano…" Ueda started, looking troubled. Him looking troubled troubled Naoko deeply too. "Can I just go home? I think someone's waiting for me…"

"Huh?" Yabe and Naoko looked at each other.

"Well, you know, like a wife and children…" Ueda smiled.

Yabe and Naoko shot each other an alarmed look.

"Um… wait just second, sensei," the inspector grinned, and then dragged Yamada to a corner.

"See? I told you! He even believes he has children!"

"What do we do?" Naoko asked blinking.

"What else can we do?" Yabe raised his eyebrows at Naoko as if the answer was pretty simple. Naoko got what he meant and this made her unsure.

"You can't make him stay with me with the way he is, Yabe!" she exclaimed, nearly taking off Yabe's hair.

"What else can we do? He can't stay with me, I'm a police!"

"The better reason he should stay with you!"

"I'm always on duty, idiot,"

"I have work!"

"Then take care of him and he'll pay you once he remembers."

"I'm not gonna be tricked with false promises! Of course he'll decline once he get back his old self."

Yabe stared hard at Naoko, and then finally sighed.

"Fine. I'll just hire some woman who can pretend to be her lover or something."

Naoko's eyes rounded.

"Oh right," Yabe added, "I remember he has that secretary for a girlfriend… how can I forget about her easily?"

"She's not his girlfriend!" Naoko hissed, looking outraged, "they were just pretending…"

"Shut up. If you have better ideas then say so already. We can't have Ueda-sensei go home alone with the way he is."

Naoko glared at him, and then at Ueda who was watching them anxiously. This, above everything, made Naoko sigh.

"Oh fine, let him stay with me."

Yabe smirked at Naoko.

"There's nothing we can do, you're the only person next to me that he trusts from the bottom of his heart.

"What are you talking about?"

"But you know, I think you're in a pretty damn situation too," the inspector gave Yamada a serious look.

"What do you mean?" she slowly asked.

"Well…" Yabe looked at Ueda who was reading a post on a bulletin board as if he was absorbed by its information, "What does it feel like to be forgotten by the person who was the only one to acknowledge your existence?"

Naoko didn't react but merely stared after the Inspector who slowly walked toward Ueda and tapped him on the back. She watched them, with her eyes boring on the tall professor.

What Yabe said just now… were there some truths about it?

* * *

><p>"Ueda, come here!" Naoko called as she pushed open her apartment door and pushed Ueda in. "This is my house."<p>

Ueda hesitated a little as he went in, making Naoko a bit irritated.

"Just go in like you usually do and drink my tea like you usually do!" she snapped.

Ueda gave her a look which somewhat distracted her for he looked so uncertain. Ueda Jiro, uncertain? The world must have gone nuts!

"…ano…" he whispered as Naoko pushed pass her and started unloading her arm with the bags she was carrying, "who are you?"

Naoko pressed her eyes patiently and turned a glare at the professor.

"I told you my name is Yamada Naoko!"

Ueda merely stared at her. This made her feel suddenly empty. His unrecognizing eyes were hurting her… somehow…

"Am I really living with you?" he asked after a moment.

Naoko stared at him, and then dropped on her only table.

"Sit down," she instructed him which he gladly followed.

"You…" Naoko started as she gave Ueda a calculating look, "Did you really forget all about me?"

Ueda gave her a long look.

"Should I remember you?" he then flatly asked.

Naoko's eyes narrowed and her fist clenched.

"BAKKA UEDA!" she shouted out of nowhere that made the keiji jump in surprise. Naoko turned away, feeling irritated and angry.

How can Ueda forget about her so easily? Those dangerous things they have went through together, those adventures they shared together—how can he forget all of that like it was all a dream? And will it be just like a dream for him where in like she never existed in his life? How selfish can Ueda be?

"…oi…" Ueda whispered after a few moments, "why are you crying…?"

For Naoko's eyes has already filled with tears and is now flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm crying because you're an idiot!" she hissed, turning away and wiping her cheeks. She was about to stand up but Ueda's hand shot out of nowhere and pulled her back.

Surprised at what happened, Naoko looked at his hand, and then up at the sensei who was looking at her quietly as if he wanted to say something.

"Ueda…?"

The keiji stared hard at her, and then murmured,

"Could it be… you're crying because of me?"

Naoko gave him a look, and then blinked and pulled her hands away from his grip, making him a little surprised.

"Wh—why would I cry because of you? This is nothing. I got something in my eyes."

Ueda Jiro stared at her for a few moments, and then nodded.

"What's our relationship then?" he asked, "Are you my sister?"

*ting*

Naoko glared at him.

"We are in no way that closely related, you got that?" she said firmly as she gave him a look, "You are… we…"

And she looked at him once more with a very lost look in her eyes. Ueda blinked at her and then frowned.

"You and I…?" he muttered,

"We… we're very distant cousins."

Ueda blinked. Naoko looked away.

How can she admit it… even with Ueda's lost state there's no way she can tell him that flatly and straightly… not yet…

"Cousin?" Ueda murmured, nodding a little, "Then where's my girlfriend?"

Naoko shot him a surprised look.

"Eh?"

"That inspector said I have a girl friend," Ueda grinned from ear to ear this time, making Naoko somehow see the familiar characteristics of the old keiji.

"You…" she muttered with a dark look at the keiji, "never change at all except from forgetting me… you are really an idiot!"

Ueda looked taken aback.

"Your girlfriend is not here!" she shouted at his face with her own face very red, "she's in another country."

"That's impossible!" Ueda countered, looking adamant, "Yabe-san said she's in my office waiting for me to return!"

"I thought you've forgotten about everything!" she demanded.

"What can I do if that inspector told me about it? Of course I'd want to see her! She'll be worried about me!"

"How can you see her when you don't even recognize her?" she challenged.

That shut Ueda up. Naoko was bristling.

"Just shut up and stay here," she said after awhile, standing up while still glaring at him, "if you go out of this room there'll be plenty of trouble."

Ueda stared at her looking disappointed.

Naoko pressed her eyes closed.

Until to what length is this man willing to make her heart go up and down?

* * *

><p><strong>~TBC~<strong>

***I will LOVE Trick forEver~!***


End file.
